Clouds
by FloreanFortescue47
Summary: When a dating app reunites Seamus with Parvati after 18 years apart, they discover that some feelings never fade.


**A/N: Hey all, this was written for my friend (self proclaimed dog beta) emmelinevance713, using her prompt of "Clouds, whimsical, Seamus romance". Hope you enjoy!**

 _Bloody hell there is no way this'll go well._ Seamus thought to himself as he entered the patio of a polished London cafe. But it's funny how that changed instantly, the second he saw her.

Padma Patil had invented a Wizard dating app, now that they were well into the 21st century, and Seamus Finnigan, 39 and utterly single, had been dense enough to sign up. He remembered vividly setting up his profile. "39, Store owner, Big fan of Quidditch, Loyal and funny, Always up for a good drink". He had used a picture of him playing frisbee with his scruffy little dog, Connie.

He also vividly remembered hearing it ding as he matched with someone. He recalled clicking the pink app, and watching the loading message. "Are you a single wizard looking for someone magical?".

It was all so stupid.

The final thing he remembered was seeing the profile, and nearly suffocating.

Parvati.

Of course it was.

Of course it was the girl he had liked for years, and never asked out.

Of course it was the girl he thought was happily dating someone else.

Of course it was.

Her beautiful picture had smiled up at him, along with the words "39, Entrepreneur, Fashionable and Sweet, Looking for someone who gets her". So Seamus did whatever any slightly lovesick 39 year old wizard using a dating app would do. He messaged her.

"hey, funny seeing you here. might as well grab a bite sometime?"

He bit his lip as an icon popped up, indicating her typing.

"Yeah, I'd love too. I'm free at 12:00 on Friday, and there's this lovely little cafe near me." Seamus jumped up from his seat, silently pumping his fist in the air. He was smitten with everything about her, from her careful capitalization to her use of 'lovely little cafe'.

"Sounds great!"

Maybe this app wasn't so stupid after all.

Although Friday is just two days after Wednesday, every second merely convinced Seamus of his inevitable rejection. She had flirted with him at Harry's wedding, sure, and she had called him hot once in fifth year, but maybe she was just teasing? From a young age, Seamus had learned that love was rare. His dad, his own _father,_ had stopped loving his mam just because she was a witch. Some days Seamus didn't even think love was real, just a made up emotion used by writers.

So by the time Friday rolled around, Seamus was a wreck of nerves. He had woken up at 6:00 that morning, showered twice, and used a new hair gel. He had opened a new pack of razors, then proceeded to nearly cut himself with a loud curse, and spend ten embarrassing minutes flexing in his floor length mirror. Which caused him to lay on the ground for another ten minutes chiding himself for stupidity. His closet had never seemed so empty and monotone before, and he went through six different outfits before settling on a light blue collared shirt, and dark navy jeans.

His three and a half hours at the shop were filled with anxious glances at his watch and running his fingers through his hair. With thirty minutes to spare, Seamus flipped his store's sign to closed and left. The day was beautiful, azure sky whipped with puffs of ivory cloud, and a breeze that washed away the city smell with an aroma of springtime. Seamus arrived to the cafe Parvati had mentioned five minutes early, but knowing Parvati, she was already there. A green sign reading _Merrian's Cafe_ topped a sturdy brick building with huge windows and an emerald awning. Nerves buzzed in Seamus's chest, and he anxiously hoped his shirt wasn't stained with sweat despite the day's pleasantly cool temperature. Walking in, he immediately noticed that the place was quite updated, with exposed brick and a high ceiling. A nearby hostess approached him.

"Uh, are you looking for the ethnic-y woman out back? She's supposed to have a date I think. She's on the patio." the young woman said, and Seamus shot her a glance. Her dyed blonde hair was in a tight pony tail, and she sported a nose ring along with far too much makeup around her eyes. Not worth his time, despite her vaguely racist comment, Seamus headed to the outside area and left her muttering behind him.

 _Bloody hell there is no way this'll go well._ Seamus thought to himself as he entered the patio of the polished London cafe. But it's funny how that changed instantly, the second he saw her.

She sat, flipping through her phone, at a table for two. And she was even more beautiful than he remembered her. Long, ebony hair cascaded from her scalp to her mid back, shining in the bright sunlight. She wore a thin lavender sweater that displayed her curves, and white skinny jeans. Her lips were painted with a glossy, unassuming pink. His breath caught, and it must've been instinct that kept his legs moving. They hadn't seen each other for almost 18 years, but she hadn't changed a bit. If anything, she got better with age, like a fine wine.

"Hey!" Seamus said as he sat across from her, his stomach jolting as she looked up and smiled.

"Hi! It's been forever, hasn't it?" she responded brightly, her familiar voice like summer and sunshine.

"Yeh, It's been too long," Seamus replied, suddenly resenting his unshakable accent. Suddenly resenting everything about himself, from his dull green eyes to his inability to commit. Compared to her, Seamus felt unworthy. Until, out of nowhere…

"You look really great, I've missed you."

His confidence soared.

"You do too, that color is great on you. I can't believe it's been 18 years…" and suddenly words were spilling out of him.

"Did you know that I liked you throughout school? I was really happy to see your name pop up, sorry I've never been man enough to ask you out." Seamus colored quickly, and Parvati widened her eyes and smiled, before rolling with it.

"Oh I'm sure you're plenty man," she teased, smirking and biting her lip. Seamus's stomach swooped, and he couldn't believe this was happening, that this was real. Parvati's face turned serious.

"I always liked you too, you know. I believe my first thought was 'Oh wow he's cute'. And, well… I've been pining. Just a bit. Which doesn't suit me. So… this whole thing? I'm really glad it's happening." she looked up nervously, as though afraid he would be unhappy.

"Brilliant. That's, I mean, you're-we're… Brilliant." Seamus stumbled, and could feel his face flush with heat. They stared at each other for a moment before Parvati broke the awkward silence.

"It's a beautiful day. Look at all the clouds."

"Yeah," Seamus agreed, not caring about clouds one bit, completely enamored by the stunning woman before him. His friend. The love of his life.

"The clouds are very pretty."


End file.
